Der Orden des Schwarzen Phönix
by Lukras
Summary: Lest den Anfang vom Orden des Schwarzen Phönix und seiner einzigartigen mitglieder.


Disclaimer: Alles JKR nicht meine. Sonst wär ich ja reich LOL!! Und würde garantiert keine ff schreiben.

Inhalt: Da die Geschichte sehr lange bei mir rumlag und ich denn faden fast vollständig verlören habe. Bin ich für Anregungen mehr als offen. Schreibt was euch gefallen würde und was zur Geschichte passen könnte ich versuch es Rein zu Bauen.

Anm: Ist meine erste Geschichte. Also seit nicht zu streng noch ist kein meister vom Himmel gefallen. Bin aber für konstruktive Kritik zu haben.

Pairing: AR/SS; bei den anderen bin ich mir noch nicht sicher nur das Mika ne richtige Hure sein soll.

_**Der Orden des Schwarzen Phönix**_

1.Kapitel Artemis Royas

_**"Hallo dies ist meine Geschichte und die meiner Freunde. Diese Geschichte Beginnt mit meiner Einschulung in Hogwarts. Mein Leben davor ist nicht wirklich wichtig. Wenn doch werde ich es später ergänzen. **_

_**Ich bin Reinblütler, meine Familie hat eine Jahrhundert lange Generation. Meine Mutter und mein Vater reden von nichts anderen. Seit auftauchen Voldemorts sind Sie alle so voller Angst, Jämmerlich. Was Interessiert mich Voldemort was Interessieren mich die Todesser. Sie sagen ich bin Böse weil ich Reinblütig bin. Sie sagen ich bin Böse weil meine Familie Schwarz Magier sind. Ihr Habt es so Gewollt ich zeige euch wie Böse ich sein kann."**_

Heute ist der 1.Sept.1971. Endlich geht es nach Hogwarts ich glaube meine Eltern Freuen sich riesig. Seit ich sie auf dem diesen Ball der Malfoys bloß gestellt habe nur weil ich gesagt habe das ich Voldemort für einen kompletten Spinner halte. Und als ich sagte:" Wer sich nur seiner Vorfahren rühmt, bekennt damit, dass er einer Familie angehört, die tot mehr wert ist als lebendig" das hat dem Fass den Boden ausgeschlagen. Wir sind gegangen. Ich hab Zimmerarrest und die Prügel meines Lebens Bekommen.

Hab aber nach langer Diskutiererei meine Bücher wieder bekommen. Zum Sommer Fest waren wir übrigens nicht eingeladen worden (hat meinen Zimmer Arrest um zwei Wochen verlängert).

Auf dem Gleis herrscht ein Riesiges Gedrängel was mich jetzt schon gewaltig Nervt. Ich bin allein mein Vater hat sich gleich wider verkrümelt. Hofft wohl nicht mit mir gesehen zu werden.

Ich werde beobachtet. Von Lucius Malfoy hach ich werd schwach. Oh er kommt rüber will mir wohl Angst machen. Na das soll er mal versuchen.

"Hey, du bist doch Artemis Royas, oder? Du hast doch so ne Dicke Lippe Riskiert was den Dunklen Lord Betrieft. Du scheinst nicht den geringsten Respekt vor wahrer macht zu haben ich werde dir Schon Respekt beibringen." sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem Höhnischen Grinsen.

Ach her je die Jugend. Also Antworte ich mit einem Zuckersüßen Lächeln " Respekt. Beibringen. Mir. Das haben meine Eltern schon vor Jahren Aufgegeben viel Glück Blondie." ich drehe mich und steige in denn Zug.

Luc Steht immer noch stock steif da. Ist es wohl nicht gewohnt von 5Jahre jüngeren 1.Klässlern Ignoriert zu werden. Tja es gibt immer ein erstes mal, wird aber bestimmt nicht das letzte mal sein.

-0-

Endlich die Auswahl. Nach dieser Boot Fahrerei wurde das aber auch wirklich zeit. Es hat in Strömen geregnet und dieser Riese sieht nicht so aus als könnte Schwimmen. Ach nein deshalb gibt es ja denn Riesen Kraken. Oh man ich hätte doch nach Durmstrang gehen sollen.

"Alyra, Sissi" tönt die stimme von Prof. McGonigall durch die halle und ich Schrecke auf hab gar nicht gemerkt das es schon los geht. Sissi wird zur Hufflepuff.

"Black, Sirius " wird ein Gryffindor.

"Evans, Lily" auch eine Muggel Stämmige sieht man sofort ihr Blick wandert Unentschlossen zur Decke und sie bewegt sich in ihrer Robe nicht richtig.

"Hargrave, Mikaela" eine neue Hufflepuff. Gott ist die Kleine heiß kann man als elfjährige so viel Vorbau haben. Schade das ich eher auf jungs stehe. Hat mir der Blick auf Malfoys Hintern mehr als Bewiesen.

"Serra, Francis Hunter" Gryffindor. Denn sollte ich im Auge behalten er strahlt etwas Wildes aus. Was der Forschenden Blick von Dumbledore mehr als bestätigt. Er spürt es auch.

"Lupin, Remus" Verschüchtert, Ängstlich und Blass er sieht Verdammt krank aus warum ist er nicht im Bett oder Mungos. Selbst mein Eltern würden mich wenn ich so aussähe ins Bett Stecken ( und das will was Heißen). Die Lehrer Mustern ihn alle einige Skeptisch andere mit...Angst. Irgend was stimmt nicht mit dem auch er versprüht was dunkles wie Hunter auch wenn nicht so bereitwillig. Denn muss ich weiter im Auge behalten.

"Pettigrew, Peter" Gryffindor DER, der Hut muss sie nicht mehr alle haben.

"Potter, James" Gott wie der nach vorn stolziert Malfoy bekommt Konkurrenz.

"Royas, Artemis" wurde aber auch zeit

"Nah wenn haben wir denn da einen Royas wurde aber auch zeit" flüsterte der sprechende Hut.

"Beschwer dich bei meinen Eltern"

"Hey nicht gleich frech werden na schauen wir mal Intelligenz, Tücke, List, Reinblütig, einen Hang zur Schwarzen Magie und zur Dunkelheit ich würde sagen...

"Bloß nicht nach Slytherin" "Was das, warum, das währe das Perfekte Haus für dich."

" Währ es nicht, ich will nicht, basta, schick mich nach Ravenclaw." "Ähm das hab ich zu entscheiden, nicht du, wo kommen wir da ihn wenn jeder Macht was er will?"

" Also willst du die Verantwortung tragen wenn ich Todesser werde." "Was was ich wieso." " Weil fast alle Todesser in Slytherin und wenn ich da hin komme sorgen meine Eltern dafür das ich auch einer werde, das Kannst du mir nicht antun ich bin nicht gut das weißt du so gut wie ich, ich will es auch gar nicht sein. Aber ich bin kein Todesser und will auch keiner werden." " Schon gut, schon gut RAVENCLAW."

Wunderbar.

"Snape, Severus" mhh Der letzte Fettige Schwarze Haar, etwa so groß wie ich, kalte Augen. Er wirkt irgendwie allein. Und irgendwie niedlich so unsicher und schüchtern auch wenn er es zu verstecken versucht. Er wird ein Slytherin. Das wird nichts was denkt sich der Stofffetzen. Das kann nicht gut gehen.

Die Auswahl Zeremonie ist zu ende und wie es aussieht bin ich der Einziege 1. Klässler in Ravenclaw. Juhu ich hab meine Ruhe und ne gute ausrede mich an die anderen 1. Klässler ran zu machen.

Nun ja darum kümmre ich mich später jetzt muss ich erst mal das Abendessen überleben. Das Essen sie nicht sehr nahrhaft aus.

Das essen ist mies aber was hab ich erwartet. Immer dieser widerliche Englische fraß den kriegt doch keiner runter und etwas Vegetarisches bieten die auch nicht an die bekommen morgen etwas von mir zu hören da können sie drauf wetten.

Na endlich einer der Vertrauensschüler setzt sich in Bewegung, wurde aber auch zeit ich will hier weg und ins Bett.

Der Ravenclaw Tower ist gar nicht so schlecht. Alles in eher dunklen tönen gehalten dezente aber ausreichende Beleuchtung. Bequeme Sessel und Schreibtische an jeder Ecke wie geschaffen zum Stundenlangen lesen Klischee lässt grüßen. Die werden sich noch wunder dann zeig ich ihnen das Ravenclaw mehr könne als Lesen. Voldie sie dich vor.

Ich bekomme ein Einzelzimmer da ich der Einziege erst Klässler in Ravenclaw bin. Riesen Zimmer für mich allein. Da wünscht man sie doch gleich in die Pubertät.

Kapitel 1 Ende


End file.
